


Song of Myself

by WhiteWinds



Series: The Fire Fox Club [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Dating, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Friendship, Gambling, Gangs, Humor, Inspired by Music, It's Alastor, Learning about yourself, M/M, Self-Discovery, Slow Romance, Song fic, Soul-Searching, Stalking, Violence, soft romance, yes it's another Nightwish song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWinds/pseuds/WhiteWinds
Summary: Finally Angel is free from Valentino and has gain Alastor’s affection after wooing him from a grand performance at The Fire Fox Club. Now under new employment, with a new boss, Angel’s life in Hell is looking quite great, until trouble comes knocking on his new boss’s door that puts her back into trouble that she’s pulled herself out years ago.With this new betrayal in The Fire Fox Gang, Angel struggles to prove to his new boss that it wasn’t him that betrayed her, while at the same time, he deals with an old John that seems to refuse to leave him alone, even when Angel claims he’s not in that line of work anymore, and now has to deal with a stalker.The sequel to ‘Only The Weak Are Not Lonely’
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Fire Fox Club [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983427
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. Prologue

**1**  
**I celebrate myself, and sing myself,**  
**And what I assume you shall assume,**  
**For every atom belonging to me as good belongs to you.**

**I loafe and invite my soul,**  
**I lean and loafe at my ease observing a spear of summer grass.**

**My tongue, every atom of my blood, form’d from this soil, this air,**  
**Born here of parents born here from parents the same, and their parents the same,**  
**I, now thirty-seven years old in perfect health begin,**  
**Hoping to cease not till death.**

**Creeds and schools in abeyance,**  
**Retiring back a while sufficed at what they are, but never forgotten,**  
**I harbor for good or bad, I permit to speak at every hazard,**  
**Nature without check with original energy.**  
**3**  
**I have heard what the talkers were talking, the talk of the beginning and the end,**  
**But I do not talk of the beginning or the end.**

**There was never any more inception than there is now,**  
**Nor any more youth or age than there is now,**  
**And will never be any more perfection than there is now,**  
**Nor any more heaven or hell than there is now.**

**Urge and urge and urge,**  
**Always the procreant urge of the world.**

**Out of the dimness opposite equals advance, always substance and increase, always sex,**  
**Always a knit of identity, always distinction, always a breed of life.**

**To elaborate is no avail, learn’d and unlearn’d feel that it is so.**

**Sure as the most certain sure, plumb in the uprights, well entretied, braced in the beams,**  
**Stout as a horse, affectionate, haughty, electrical,**  
**I and this mystery here we stand.**

**Clear and sweet is my soul, and clear and sweet is all that is not my soul.**

**Lack one lacks both, and the unseen is proved by the seen,**  
**Till that becomes unseen and receives proof in its turn.**

**Showing the best and dividing it from the worst age vexes age,**  
**Knowing the perfect fitness and equanimity of things, while they discuss I am silent, and go bathe and admire myself.**

**Welcome is every organ and attribute of me, and of any man hearty and clean,**  
**Not an inch nor a particle of an inch is vile, and none shall be less familiar than the rest.**

**I am satisfied—I see, dance, laugh, sing;**  
**As the hugging and loving bed-fellow sleeps at my side through the night, and withdraws at the peep of the day with stealthy tread,**  
**Leaving me baskets cover’d with white towels swelling the house with their plenty,**  
**Shall I postpone my acceptation and realization and scream at my eyes,**  
**That they turn from gazing after and down the road,**  
**And forthwith cipher and show me to a cent,**  
**Exactly the value of one and exactly the value of two, and which is ahead?**  
**7**  
**Has any one supposed it lucky to be born?**  
**I hasten to inform him or her it is just as lucky to die, and I know it.**

**I pass death with the dying and birth with the new-wash’d babe, and am not contain’d between my hat and boots,**  
**And peruse manifold objects, no two alike and every one good,**  
**The earth good and the stars good, and their adjuncts all good.**

**I am not an earth nor an adjunct of an earth,**  
**I am the mate and companion of people, all just as immortal and fathomless as myself,**  
**(They do not know how immortal, but I know.)**

**Every kind for itself and its own, for me mine male and female,**  
**For me those that have been boys and that love women,**  
**For me the man that is proud and feels how it stings to be slighted,**  
**For me the sweet-heart and the old maid, for me mothers and the mothers of mothers,**  
**For me lips that have smiled, eyes that have shed tears,**  
**For me children and the begetters of children.**

**Undrape! you are not guilty to me, nor stale nor discarded,**  
**I see through the broadcloth and gingham whether or no,**  
**And am around, tenacious, acquisitive, tireless, and cannot be shaken away.**  
**I am of old and young, of the foolish as much as the wise,**  
**Regardless of others, ever regardful of others,**  
**Maternal as well as paternal, a child as well as a man,**  
**Stuff’d with the stuff that is coarse and stuff’d with the stuff that is fine,**  
**One of the Nation of many nations, the smallest the same and the largest the same,**  
**A Southerner soon as a Northerner, a planter nonchalant and hospitable down by the Oconee I live,**  
**A Yankee bound my own way ready for trade, my joints the limberest joints on earth and the sternest joints on earth,**  
**A Kentuckian walking the vale of the Elkhorn in my deer-skin leggings, a Louisianian or Georgian,**  
**A boatman over lakes or bays or along coasts, a Hoosier, Badger, Buckeye;**  
**At home on Kanadian snow-shoes or up in the bush, or with fishermen off Newfoundland,**  
**At home in the fleet of ice-boats, sailing with the rest and tacking,**  
**At home on the hills of Vermont or in the woods of Maine, or the Texan ranch,**  
**Comrade of Californians, comrade of free North-Westerners, (loving their big proportions,)**  
**Comrade of raftsmen and coalmen, comrade of all who shake hands and welcome to drink and meat,**  
**A learner with the simplest, a teacher of the thoughtfullest,**  
**A novice beginning yet experient of myriads of seasons,**  
**Of every hue and caste am I, of every rank and religion,**  
**A farmer, mechanic, artist, gentleman, sailor, quaker,**  
**Prisoner, fancy-man, rowdy, lawyer, physician, priest.**

**I resist any thing better than my own diversity,**  
**Breathe the air but leave plenty after me,**  
**And am not stuck up, and am in my place.**

**(The moth and the fish-eggs are in their place,**  
**The bright suns I see and the dark suns I cannot see are in their place,**  
**The palpable is in its place and the impalpable is in its place.)**  
**20**  
**Who goes there? hankering, gross, mystical, nude;**  
**How is it I extract strength from the beef I eat?**

**What is a man anyhow? what am I? what are you?**

**All I mark as my own you shall offset it with your own,**  
**Else it were time lost listening to me.**

**I do not snivel that snivel the world over,**  
**That months are vacuums and the ground but wallow and filth.**

**Whimpering and truckling fold with powders for invalids, conformity goes to the fourth-remov’d,**  
**I wear my hat as I please indoors or out.**

**Why should I pray? why should I venerate and be ceremonious?**

**Having pried through the strata, analyzed to a hair, counsel’d with doctors and calculated close,**  
**I find no sweeter fat than sticks to my own bones.**

**In all people I see myself, none more and not one a barley-corn less,**  
**And the good or bad I say of myself I say of them.**

**I know I am solid and sound,**  
**To me the converging objects of the universe perpetually flow,**  
**All are written to me, and I must get what the writing means.**

**I know I am deathless,**  
**I know this orbit of mine cannot be swept by a carpenter’s compass,**  
**I know I shall not pass like a child’s carlacue cut with a burnt stick at night.**

**I know I am august,**  
**I do not trouble my spirit to vindicate itself or be understood,**  
**I see that the elementary laws never apologize,**  
**(I reckon I behave no prouder than the level I plant my house by, after all.)**

**I exist as I am, that is enough,**  
**If no other in the world be aware I sit content,**  
**And if each and all be aware I sit content.**

**One world is aware and by far the largest to me, and that is myself,**  
**And whether I come to my own to-day or in ten thousand or ten million years,**  
**I can cheerfully take it now, or with equal cheerfulness I can wait.**

**My foothold is tenon’d and mortis’d in granite,**  
**I laugh at what you call dissolution,**  
**And I know the amplitude of time.**

**21**  
**I am the poet of the Body and I am the poet of the Soul,**  
**The pleasures of heaven are with me and the pains of hell are with me,**  
**The first I graft and increase upon myself, the latter I translate into a new tongue.**

**I am the poet of the woman the same as the man,**  
**And I say it is as great to be a woman as to be a man,**  
**And I say there is nothing greater than the mother of men.**

**I chant the chant of dilation or pride,**  
**We have had ducking and deprecating about enough,**  
**I show that size is only development.**

**Have you outstript the rest? are you the President?**  
**It is a trifle, they will more than arrive there every one, and still pass on.**

**I am he that walks with the tender and growing night,**  
**I call to the earth and sea half-held by the night.**

**Press close bare-bosom’d night—press close magnetic nourishing night!**  
**Night of south winds—night of the large few stars!**  
**Still nodding night—mad naked summer night.**

**Smile O voluptuous cool-breath’d earth!**  
**Earth of the slumbering and liquid trees!**  
**Earth of departed sunset—earth of the mountains misty-topt!**  
**Earth of the vitreous pour of the full moon just tinged with blue!**  
**Earth of shine and dark mottling the tide of the river!**  
**Earth of the limpid gray of clouds brighter and clearer for my sake!**  
**Far-swooping elbow’d earth—rich apple-blossom’d earth!**  
**Smile, for your lover comes.**

**Prodigal, you have given me love—therefore I to you give love!**  
**O unspeakable passionate love.**

**Song of Myself – Walt Whitman**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Angel Dust's new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Well, here we go, the sequel to Only The Weak Are Not Lonely is here! With many special guests appearances to come!
> 
> Enjoy!

The Swing Sting was a popular 1950s club that was located in the Gluten district of Pentagram City. It wasn’t the fanciest club of all of Hell but it was far from being a dump. It was actually quite nice, with good food, drinks, and music. The Swing Sting was a little easier to get into, for anyone could get in, if you were on the list of course.

It was one of better places here in Hell where anyone who was anybody visited this place at least once or twice. It was both retro and hip, a perfect blend for both the older and newer generation.

Angel Dust was actually quite familiar with this club. He’s visited here on multiple occasions with his clients, and a few times with Cherri. Thanks to Angel’s frequent visits, and his stardom, it was easy for him to get in without paying his way in, or waiting for a long ass time. The bouncer took one look at Angel and let him in immediately, smirking at Angel when he blew a kiss to the bouncer and a flirtatious wink.

The music inside was filled with loud 1950s music, along with loud laugher. The place was filled with cigarette smoke; the only thing that Angel didn’t like about this place, for it just made his clothes reek every time he leaves this place. He was thankful that he wasn’t wearing any of his good clothes, just his normal black skirt and pink stripe jacket; only this time did he wear his matching pink and white hat.

Angel strolled into the club with confidence, looking over the people down on the dance floor, swinging to the old school music from the band. The band was okay, nothing to special. He’s heard better.

There were people here that he recognized, none he would call friends, but some old clients and acquaintances that tried to get his attention from him to join them. But he wasn’t here for pleasantries, he was on a job.

He walked to the bar, taking a sat at the bar while sending the bartender a smile.

“Hey there,” said Angel.

“What can I get ya?” asked the bartender.

“Pink martini, if you got it,” Angel ordered.

“Pink martini coming right up,” said the bartender.

Angel didn’t have to wait for his drink for long, watching the bartender mixing the drink before pouring it into a glass, adding a strawberry on the rim, before pushing it to Angel.

Taking his drink Angel took a little tastes of it, before smiling at the bartender, satisfied.

“Anything else?” the bartender asked.

“There is actually,” Angel took a larger sip of his drink, before placing it down, “I am looking for someone, you see, meeting them here at the Swing Sting, maybe you can help me?”

“Sure, who are you looking for?” asked the bartender.

“I’m looking for someone that goes by Tezz, heard of him?” asked Angel.

The bartender stilled at the name, pausing in his work of making another drink, before he resumed and send it off to the next customer. Angel fought back a smirk when he watched the bartender tensed up at his question, but remained calm and collected, watching the bartender moving closer to him, looking Angel dead in the eye.

“Any reason why you are looking for him?” the bartender asked.

Angel finished his drink before answering, “Like I said, I’m here on business, and my business is with Tezz. So if you could so kindly point me in his direction I would much appreciate it, sweetheart.”

The bartender didn’t look so sure, still eyeing Angel, before he nodded.

“He’s in the back, waiting. Just head to the back stage door on the right, and follow down the hall, it’ll take you to the back rooms. That’s where you will find Tezz,” said the bartender.

“Thanks,” said Angel, leaving a tip, before he left the bar.

Pushing his way through the crowd Angel had to dodge a few grabby hands that aimed for him, demons eager to get their hands on Hell’s famous porn star. Angel dodged them all playfully, winking at them, before walking away without looking back. The door was easy enough to find, sitting off to the side of the stage with no security in sight, making it easier for Angel for he just strolled up to it without any trouble. The door was unlocked, which didn’t surprise him, and stepped inside, not caring who saw him go in.

It was a little quieter inside, with only the music and the rest of the noises in the club muffled to the ear. There was a hall in front of him, like the bartender told him, and slowly followed it down the hall with quiet footsteps, hearing voices at the end.

“You sure they will show?”

“You bonkers? Of course they will show, if they want these goods.”

“And if they don’t?”

“Then we will sell it off to the next sucker in line then!”

Angel slowly rounded the corner to see a group of large thugs lounging around with large crates around them. He stayed in the shadows, staying quiet, as he listened in on them.

“I don’t know, boss. What if they figure it out?” asked an ugly fish looking demon.

“He’s got a good point, boss,” said a small slime looking demon.

Their boss seemed to be the large looking four eyed tiger that looked completely irritated by all their questions.

“It will!” he growled, “As long as the lot of you just keep your damn mouths shut, they won’t suspect a thing!”

“Easier said than done,” said a bird demon, who seemed to be the only one in the group that had guts, “If it was some up start crime lord, then I would get behind it. But an Overlord is a different story.”

“Which is why you will leave the talking to me,” said the tiger demon, “as long as all of you keep your traps shut we’ll be fine.”

“If you say so boss,” said the bird demon, rolling their eyes.

“Who are we supposed to meet anyway?” asked the fish demon.

“Not sure,” said the tiger demon, looking at his watch, “but they’re late.”

“It’s called being fashionably late,” Angel said loudly, making himself known as he walked in.

The thugs quickly got up from their chairs, pulling their guns out and aiming them at Angel.

“Who are you?” the tiger demon demanded, keeping his gun pointed to Angel.

Angel didn’t look fazed by the drawn weapons, stopping a few feet away from the tiger demon, giving him a bored expression.

“Ya Tezz?” Angel asked.

The tiger demon glared at Angel, lowering his gun a little bit, “Who’s asking.”

Angel smirked, “I am. I’m here on my boss’s behave to buy what you are selling.”

Tezz snorted with a laugh, “You?”

Angel frowned, glaring at him, “Yeah, me. Is that a problem?”

Tezz continued to laugh, along with his men, looking Angel up and down.

“You’re that famous porn star, Valentino’s fuck boy, Angel Dust, right?” asked Tezz, “Tell Val that I have no deals for him today.”

“I’m not here on Valentino’s behave,” Angel lightly growled, “I don’t work for him anymore. I got a new boss, the one you want to sell too.”

Tezz eyed Angel carefully, unable to believe that their buyer would send a porn star to them, or even allow a port star in their ranks. It was really unusual. ]

“Fine,” scuffed Tezz, putting his weapon away.

The rest of demons slowly lowered their weapons, some putting theirs away while the others kept them out, eyeing Angel.

Tezz moved over to a table in the center of the room, sitting down on one side.

“Have a seat,” Tezz offered the empty seat across from him to Angel.

Angel moved, taking the offered seat.

“So,” Tezz began, “Tell me how you exactly manage to by employed by your boss. I’ve worked for Valentino a few times and he doesn’t seem to be the type to give up his people so easily, especially to another Overlord.”

Angel shrugged, “It’s a long story that ain’t any of your fucking business,” Angel said easily.

“It is my business if I have to do business with a two cent lanky whore,” said Tezz.

“I’m more than a two cents whore, babe. You couldn’t even afford me even if you tried,” Angel smirked, “But enough of the pleasant chit chat. Let’s get down to business. You have something that my boss wants and I’m here to check it out.”

“Check out? You mean you aren’t here to pay,” Tezz growled.

“Does it look like I have the cash on me?” said Angel, “Relax, before you get your panties in a twist. I’m here to check if the goods are legit before we hand you the cash, which is waiting for you, outside, across the street. And don’t think that now you know where the money is that you can off me, here and now, and go get it. Also, it I don’t report back in the next twenty minutes, the deal is off. Understand babe?”

Tezz didn’t look pleased but remain in his seat, quiet.

Angel smirked, “Now that we understand each other, let’s have a look of what you’ve got.”

Tezz snapped his fingers.

A toad demon stepped forward, placing a briefcase on the table, opening it to show Angel the goods inside.

Inside were three of the fanciest bottles of liquor that Angel has ever seen, one a scotch, the other a whisky, and the last a brandy. All three of these bottles, the brands, were not from Hell but actually in the living world above. Items like these in the living room were hard and rare to come by, and more expensive as well, doubling their prices even more here in Hell.

“May I?” Angel asked.

The toad demon looked to Tezz, who nodded.

The briefcase was pushed closer to Angel, allow him to have a closer inspection of the bottles. Angel picked up the brandy, holding it carefully in his hands as he inspected the bottle closely. LOUIS XIII Cognac was a nice brand, more than nice, if not one of the top brands. A single bottle alone easily goes for 3k.

“Very nice,” said Angel, carefully placing the bottle back in the briefcase, “How did you get these? They’re not easy to come by; you need the right connections to get these? Plus, I also notice these are certain brands of liquor, all quite expensive.”

Tezz smirked, “Can’t give away all my secrets. Now do we have a deal or not?”

“You know, funny thing is, my boss placed an order for these exact bottles two weeks ago through our connections, and we were supposed to receive them a week ago. We were told that the items did come but vanished from the warehouses just down the street, and judging by the amount of crates you guys have stored in here,” Angel looked around the large crates in the room, counting them carefully in his head, “you guys seem to have the same amount that we ordered. Now isn’t that a coincidence that you guys not only have items we lost, but the same amount we ordered. Imagine that,” Angel smirked.

Suddenly the weapons were drawn again, all pointed to Angel.

Tezz glared at him, “What are you trying to imply here?”

“Come on, buddy. Don’t tell me that you are that stupid enough to think that you could steal from an Overlord and try to sell their shit back to them, double of what they’ve already paid. Ha! You think we didn’t know what you were doing? You shit heads must really be stupid,” laughed Angel.

The chair that Tezz sat in suddenly fell to the floor as Tezz stood up and aimed a gun at Angel.

“Oh, am I supposed to be intimated here?” teased Angel.

“Shut your fucking mouth, whore,” yelled Tezz.

Angel sighed, slowly pushing himself up from his seat, “Look, I’m going to be straight with all of you. You can kill me here but you’re all fucked either way, if I’m dead or not. The boss knows you tried to pull a fast one over them, and we’re not going to take it sitting down. You all basically signed your death certificate when you got this brilliant idea to steal from us.”

“Then we’ll be sure to take you with us!”

Gun shots went off. Angel dodged their shots; jumping high up into the air, landing behind the group of thugs as his extra arms extended out, hold two of his tommy guns. Before the thugs realized what was happening, he fired at them, hitting a few before the rest took cover. They shot at Angel again, as well as dangerously close to the crates holding the expensive liquor, not caring right down it they damage the stuff, which won’t do for Angel; he didn’t wait to explain how he let their stolen products be ruined.

“You bastards seriously didn’t think they would send me here if they didn’t think I can take care of myself?” Angel taunted, sending another at two thugs that were hiding behind the turned table.

“Whore!” one of thugs yelled at Angel from their hiding spot around the corner, shooting at Angel.

Angel jumped out of the way, moving as far away from them. He moved to shoot again but paused, distracted by something, as he brought a free hand to his ear, smirking.

“Just so you know,” Angel taunted, “You guys are going to love this next part,” he then quickly took cover.

Before they had a chance process Angel’s words an explosion came from behind them, as the wall that once stood there was blasted into smithereens. Screams could be heard from the club as the whole building shook from the blast but remained standing, intact. Some of the rubble hit a few of the thugs, taking them out of commission, while the rest lay on the ground, in a daze, not sure what just happened.

From the large hole in the wall vines started snaking into the room, quickly wrapping around the dazed thugs. The thugs screamed in panic, suddenly being hoist into the air, dangling, as the vines wrapped around their bodies, trapping them.

A group entered through the wall, a gang of nicely dressed 1940s demons, all plant base demons, holding guns in their hands. A one figured slowly strolled into the open hole, passing the plant demons, as they walked over to Tezz that was hanging in the air.

Tezz head was spinning from being dangled in the air so suddenly, unable to notice the figure moving towards him and stopped right in front of him. It was only when his vision cleared enough to notice someone was in front of him, lighting a cigarette in their mouth. Tezz frozen in fear, he recognized who was in front of him.

“Oh, Tezzie, Tezzie,” they said, blowing smoke in their face, “I expected more from you, but a bottom feeder is still a bottom feeder.”

“J-Jonesy I-“

“You see, I’m going to stop you right there, Tezzie,” Jonesy cut in, his smile wide, “I already know what bullshit you are going to spat out to get your sorry ass out of this situation. We knew what you were trying to pull with us. Did you really think we’re stupid?”

“But we didn’t!” Tezz pleaded.

Jonesy turned to look at the ivy plant demon, the one that was holding them I the air, nodded to him. The ivy demon dropped Tezz to the ground, free his legs but kept his arms tied.

“Jonesy, you have to believe us; we didn’t know that those goods were yours. W-We would never have tried to sell them back,” Tezz pleaded.

“Really now,” Jonesy looked up to see Angel with a briefcase in his hands, “Well kid? What do we got?” he asked Angel.

Angel moved towards Jonesy, opening the briefcase, and pulled out the brandy that Angel inspected just minutes ago.

“LOUIS XIII Cognac, what we ordered. I also have a MACALLAN 25 YR scotch, which go over 2k, if I remember right, another one we ordered,” said Angel.

“Huh? And strangle enough those are very specific to what we ordered,” said Jonesy.

Tezz started sweating.

“And before I met with these idiots, I heard them asking their boss if it was a good idea to pull the wool over our eyes, Jonesy,” Angel informed him.

“Really?” Jonesy said with mock shock.

“Yeah, and he also said if we don’t buy, they will just go to the next sucker in line,” Angel added.

Jonesy tisked, looking at a sweating Tezz, with a wide grin, “You really got balls to pull this shit with us, Tezzie.”

“I’m sorry!” Tezz cried.

Jonesy ignored Tezz for a moment, taking the brandy bottle from Angel, inspecting it, please to see it was in one piece.

Jonesy hummed, “Fortunately for you, I am in a good mood, and the boss is letting me call the shots with this. So, I’m going to let you off the hook with a warning,” Jonesy snapped his fingers.

The vines wrapped around Tezz drew back, freeing him.

“I expected some gratitude for my generosity, Tezz,” Jonesy took another drag of his cigarette; “You are starting to make me feel as if you aren’t.”

“No! I am thankful for your kindness, Jonesy!” Tezz groveled at Jonesy’s feet, “In fact! Please take that briefcase over there! You will be pleased with what you’ll find.”

Jonesy eyed Tezz for a moment before signaling one of his men to fetch the briefcase for him. A corpse flower demon grabbed the briefcase for Jonesy, opening it up and presenting it to Jonesy. Angel didn’t get a chance to see what was in it but judging by the way that Jonesy smiled he was pleased with it.

“Alright, Tezz,” Jonesy closed the briefcase and took it, “You have bought your way back into the boss’s good grace again.”

Tezz let out a sigh of relief at the news.

Jonesy turned on his heel and started to move to the open hole in the wall before stopping by one of his men.

“Break his kneecaps,” Jonesy told him.

“Right,” they replied, moving to a terrified looking Tezz.

“Let’s go kid,” called Jonesy, moving out of the building of the club.

Angel quickly followed Jonesy out, ignoring the screams of pain from Tezz, as he ran to catch up with Jonesy who was heading for a parked Alfa Romeo 6C 2500, waiting for them. A blackberry plant demon opened the door to the back for Jonesy and Angel, allowing them in, and closed the door behind them. The blackberry demon got into the driver’s seat and started the car and cruised down the busy road of Pentagram City.

“Not bad for your first job, kid,” Jonesy chuckled lightly, keeping the briefcase in his lap that Tezz gave them, “You are a real natural at this.”

“I was a mafia kid, growing up. I watched pops work since I was little, so I know how this stuff works,” Angel smirked, crossing his legs.

“You did well, the boss will be pleased with the goods returned,” said Jonesy.

Angel removed his earpiece and the little microphone hidden in his jacket.

“These things defiantly make the job much easier to get the lowdown we needed,” said Angel.

Jonesy hummed in agreement, “Technology is a beautiful thing. Makes me wish I was born a few centuries later.”

“I know that feeling. I always thought I was born in the wrong century,” said Angel.

“Are we heading back, Jonesy?” The blackberry demon asked up front.

“Yes,” Jonesy took a long drag of his cigarette, “can’t keep the boss waiting, after all.”

“Right,” the blackberry demon stepped on the gas.

Angel looked out the window as they speed down the highway now, watching the cars and the tall dark buildings go by. Hell’s mock sun was beginning to set behind the buildings making them darker than they already seem to be.

In the distance Angel spotted his imagine on a giant billboard, advertising his last movie, to see half of his face was already gone, to make room for the new add going up.

It was still hard for Angel to believe that it’s only been a little more than a week now since he’s been freed from Valentino’s contract, that he was not bound to the Overlord anymore.

He gave up hope long ago of gaining his freedom from Valentino; he was trapped under his thumb for the rest of his damnation. That he was forever trapped in this prison he was in.

Until one night Angel made a drunken decision that would change everything.

Alastor, the famous Radio Demon, that bastard was quite the catch that any demon would give anything to gain his attention, in the good way of course. He has quite the fan club, or so Husk has told him, for the ladies were always tripping over themselves to get a chance to gain Alastor attention. Angel was no exception for he to try to get the man’s attention as well, and was succeeding.

That was until Mimzy came strolling in.

Mimzy was everything that Angel wasn’t, and easily swept Alastor away from him, with no chances of gaining him back. In Angel’s desperation he made a choice that in order to win Alastor he needed to make a deal with an Overlord. It may have not been his smartest choice, since he already made a bad deal with one Overlord already, and to make a deal with another one, one that he has only met in a short time span, was not the wisest idea.

But in the end, it was the best decision he has ever made.

Evelyn was not only an Overlord but club owner of The Fire Fox, the fanciest place in all of Hell, that had a large reputation to hold, and only allowed the best to preform there. So why she allowed him, a two cent whore that half of Hell has wetted their dick with him, to perform at her place, he will never knew. Evelyn wasn’t one to give pity easily so he knew it wasn’t that when she told him that she just wanted to change things up at the club, allowing him to preform, with the promise of a hit show with highs standers. It was a tall order that seemed impossible to accomplish but Angel did it, with the help of a small group of unlikely friends. But most of all it was all thanks to Vaggie that helped him, not only with the show, but to actually gain Alastor’s affection and breaking free of his contract with Valentino.

That night was the best night in his existence.

Now he was a free man, with a new boss with a new crew, which he wasn’t bound to by contract like with Valentino.This time he was more like a real employee then a slave that has to do everything they were told to. The new contract that he signed with his new boss was more reasonable and was checked over by not only Charlie and Vaggie, but Alastor as well; to be sure he didn’t get screwed over again.

They were soon the Greed districted before Angel realized it, passing all the big time casinos and hotels, while cruising down the main road. The car slowed to a stop as they pulled up front to a large old looking place, but extremely well kept, showing that a lot of money went into this place to keep it looking so nice, The Fire Fox Club.

Jonesy was the first one out of the car, followed by Angel, slamming the door shut behind him as the car drove off. The club wasn’t opened yet, not for another hour or so, since there was no one out front yet, waiting to go inside. Jonesy moved up the small flight of stairs with Angel, entering through the front entrance of the club, and came into the lobby.

“Tilly,” Jonesy called to the silver hair imp at the hostess desk, “Where’s Eve?”

Tilly looked up from her ipad, seeing Jonesy and Angel coming up to her desk.

“You guys are back sooner than I thought,” she said.

Jonesy shrugged with a smile, “Hey, I always get quick results, don’t I, sweetheart.”

Tilly rolled her eye, in good humor, shaking her head, “Well, Evelyn is at the bar right now.”

“Thanks,” said Jonesy.

Tilly waved him off, not paying attention to them as they went through the entrance of the main part of the club.

The club was quiet with only a few people wondering about, getting ready, before it was time to open. At the bar sat Evelyn, talking to the bartender with a glass of merlot in hand, swirling her glass. Jonesy made a beeline for her with Angel quickly following behind.

Evelyn took a sip of her wine before she noticed Jonesy and Angel coming her way.

“Ah, Jonesy,” she smiled, placing her glass down, “I hope everything went well this evening?”

“Of course,” Jonesy looked to Angel, gesturing to him to give the briefcase to Evelyn that he had.

Angel stepped forward, placing the briefcase on the counter in front of Evelyn, before opening the briefcase to reveal their missing liquor.

Evelyn grabbed the brandy, eyeing the bottle carefully, before looking to Jonesy.

“And the rest?” she asked.

“The boys are gathering them up as we speak, as well as dealing with the rats,” he answered smoothly.

“I see,” she said, before placing the bottle back in the briefcase.

“Also,” Jonesy moved the briefcase that Angel placed down, to replace it with the one that Jonesy had, “Tezzie apologizes for the mishap and kindly gave this to you.”

Jonesy clicked the locks opened, spinning it around for it to face Evelyn, and opened it in front of her to get a good look inside. Angel was a little curious to what was inside the briefcase when Tezz gave Jonesy it, as a bribe to let him live. Whatever it was inside the briefcase must have been good for Evelyn’s ears perked up with interested and her eyes sparkled a bit. Evelyn reached into the briefcase and pulled out a large diamond ring, surrounded by several little ones, before placing it on her finger and raised her hand up into the air to admire it.

Evelyn smiled in satisfaction, “I suppose this will do,” she said before reached into the briefcase and next pulled out a beautiful matching diamond necklace.

“I figured you would be pleased with his offering,” said Jonesy.

“Yes, he may live,” she smirked deviously at Jonesy, “For twenty-four hours that is.”

Jonesy returned her smirk.

“So,” she shifted her gaze to Angel, startling him a little, “How did our new recruit do?”

“He did well,” answered Jonesy, “He’s a real natural.”

“Those chumps were nothing. They just wanted to play gangster, if you ask me, and sucked at it,” said Angel.

“I’m glad to hear,” said Evelyn.

“The boys should finish up in time to get back for tonight’s show,” Jonesy informed her.

“Excellent,” Evelyn put on the diamond necklace.

“Looking good there,” said Angel.

Evelyn smile with a light chuckle.

“Oh! Angel! Good you are here.”

Angel looked towards the stage to see Mimzy, coming down from the stage, and heading right towards.

Mimzy had a smile on her face, with a small scripted in her hands as she looked to Angel.

“I wanted to go over the new show with you tomorrow. I think you will like what I’ve come up with,” she said happily to him.

“I’m sure I will,” Angel said slowly, smiling at Mimzy.

It was a little strange for Angel to see Mimzy being so nice to him. He expected some sort of resistance from her when Evelyn, not only brought him into the gang, but also onto the show, making Mimzy share her spotlight with him, who was the main star of the club. Not to mention she was head over heels for Alastor too, the man that Angel took from her. But so far she has been very polite and friendly to Angel, making him wonder of Evelyn warned her to play nice with Angel, or else.

“Here is what I was thinking for tomorrow night,” she handed him the script, “This is a copy for you to take home so you can look at. Let me know first thing in the morning of what you think so can make changes if we need too.”

“Thanks, I’ll be sure to do so,” said Angel, looking through the script to see it was only three pages.

“Wonderful! Now if you excuse me, I need to go check on the new wardrobe that just arrived,” Mimzy said before rushed to the back.

“Anything else you need me from today? Any other jobs you need done.” Angel asked Evelyn once Mimzy was gone.

“No, that was the only thing I needed you to do,” she answered, taking her wine glass in hand again.

“So… I can go then?” Angel asked, not completely sure if it was okay.

“It’s alright kid, you can go home,” Jonesy answered this time.

“Enjoy your evening, Angel,” Evelyn said before turned her attention back to the rest of the jewels in the briefcase.

Angel was a little surprise that he was allowed to leave so easily. When he worked for Valentino he had to work constantly until Angel was dead tired on his feet before Valentino even thought about sending him home. It was actually kind of refreshing that he didn’t have to work so hard and so constantly, and not have surprise jobs thrown at him at the last minute all of the time.

“Your ride home is waiting for you outside,” Evelyn told him.

Angel blinked, “My ride home?”

She didn’t answer him; her attention was now fully on another diamond necklace in her hands.

He looked to Jonesy to see him talking to bartender now, showing him some of the bottles that they recovered from the job.

Not sure what else to do, clearly seeing that he was no longer needed for the day, Angel left.

He passed Tilly on the way out, waving her goodbye, which she returned before going back to her work. Once he was outside Angel was greeted by a pleasant surprise.

Parked right out front of the club was a deep red Rolls-Royce Phantom I Jonckheere Coupe, polished from head to toe, looking light it came right out of the factory.

And leaning against the car waiting was Alastor.

Angel laughed, “Now this is a pleasant surprise,” he walked down the small flight of stairs, “How did you know I was leaving, Smiles?”

“Evelyn informed me that you would back soon and you needed a ride home. So naturally I came to fetch you, my dear,” said Alastor, opening the passenger door for Angel.

“Why, thank you,” Angel smiled, getting inside the car.

Alastor shut the door behind Angel, walking around the car to get to the driver’s side, getting in.

The engine roared to life as Alastor pulled off from sideway and raced down the road at high speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To get the latest information of my work, as well as sneak peaks, find me on Twitter! : https://twitter.com/whitewinds2
> 
> Please leave kudos.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel loves his new life, while Valentino gets an interesting call.

Angel and Alastor returned to the hotel in no time, making great time back since Alastor drives like a maniac, running over any demons that were sadly in his sights. It was kind of fun for Angel to watch Alastor’s face light up in glee when he hit some poor bastard.

  
With the car parked the two got out of the old car and headed inside.

  
Since the hotel opened, and Alastor offered his services to be the sponsor, they haven’t gain many residents. So far they’ve only had four, including Angel Dust. But that was okay in Charlie’s book, saying that it’s good to not get to spread out and not be able to give everyone her full support if she can’t be there for everyone, too busy with someone else.

  
It was kind of nice not to have many people here, just a small group, for it felt like a dysfunctional family to Angel.

  
“-but of course I told her ‘girl that color is so not you and there is no way that is going to work if you want him to pay attention to you’. But then she told ‘Mind your own fucking business you bitch! I know how to get a man’, and then stormed off on me during our happy hour at this cute little place that serves the best fruit drinks in all of Hell, which you have to try, I personally like the mango strawberries they have, the pineapples are pretty good too, the blueberry ones are a little weird, there’s this strange after taste that I can’t place. Anyways, so after she left me on my own she marched right up to him, flaunting her stuff in that hideous color dress, which I did told her-“

  
“Someone shot me,” Crymini muttered.

Crymini and Villa were seated at the bar, cashing in their good boy, or girl, coins with Husk to get some drinks. Both Crymini and Husk looked miserable as they glared at a chatty Villa in irritation.

  
Once that girl gets going she can’t stop.

  
Angel bit back a chuckle of amusement of the two miserable demons at the bar and decided to take pity on them.

  
“Hey,” Angel greeted, strolling up to the bar, taking a seat beside Villa.

  
Alastor followed and took a seat beside Angel.

  
Villa turned away from Crymini and Husk, much to their relief, and focused on Angel.

  
“Oh hey! How was work? Did you have fun? I hope they are treating you well over there, you deserve better than the shit from Valentino from before. Oh! You have to tell me everything! If you can that is. Can you? Are you allowed to talk about it? If not that’s okay. I totally-“

  
“It was good, Villa,” Angel chuckled in amusement at her rambling.

  
“You want anything?” Husk asked Angel.

  
“My usual, babe,” Angel winked at him.

  
Husk rolled his eyes.

  
“Do you have enough coins?” Husk asked.

  
Angel reached into his pocket and pulled out a hand full of good boy coins. He picked three out from his hand and placed them on the counter in front of Husk, pocketing the last two coins. He needs to earn more coins here soon.

  
“My usual as well Husker dear boy,” ordered Alastor.

  
Husk went to work and prepared their drinks.

  
“To answer the rest of your questions, Villa. I can’t really say a whole lot but everyone has been treating me well. Evelyn is a lot better than Valentino, I like working for her so far,” Angel answered.

  
Villa smiled, “I’m happy to hear that!”

  
“Must be nice working there,” said Crymini, “I bet you get a lot of free booze.”

  
Husk placed their drinks down in front of Angel and Alastor.

  
“Sometimes,” Angel took a sip of his drink, “They have some of the best stuff though.”

  
“I hope you aren’t over doing it, Angel. You’ll ruin your progress.”

  
Angel turned to see Charlie behind him, a frown on her face.

  
“Don’t worry, princess. They don’t let me drink whenever I want, or as much as I want,” he grumbled the last part, “It’s a business over there, after all. They can’t just throw around their inventory that easy. Besides,” he picked up his drink that Husk gave him, “This is my first drink of the night, I promise. I haven’t had anything else.”

  
Charlie didn’t seem so sure at first but let it go for now.

  
She then smiled at him.

  
“But you are doing well over there? Is that right?” she asked, “Evelyn treating you okay?”

  
“Yes, I’m fine. She hasn’t made me do something I don’t want to do if that’s what you are asking,” answered Angel.

  
“That’s good to hear,” Charlie smiled brightly, “And now that you are done with work, I figured it would be a goodtime to start on your new redemption plans tonight!”

  
“Sorry tots. As much as that sounds I already have plans,” said Angel.

  
Charlie’s expression fell a little.

  
“What plans?” she asked, looking to Alastor for clarification.

  
Did they have plans together? Are they finally going out on their first date?

  
She smiled at the thought.

  
“Angel!”

  
Behind Charlie, at the top of the stairs, stood Vaggie with her hands on her hips.

  
“You better hurry and get ready, we leave in an hour,” Vaggie informed Angel.

  
Angel pulled his phone out to look at the time.

  
“Oh shit!” he cursed, “I didn’t know it was that late already!”

  
Vaggie rolled her eyes, “Just hurry up, they’re not refundable, remember,” she told him before heading to her room.

  
“You heard the gal,” Angel downed his drink before standing up from his seat; “I need to hurry and get ready. Hey, Villa can you take care of Fat Nuggets for me tonight?”

  
“Sure,” answered Villa.

  
“Wait, you and Vaggie are going out together somewhere?” Charlie asked in surprise, following Angel to the stairs.

  
“Yep! We’re doing a girls’ night tonight,” Angel answered.

  
“Doing what?” Charlie asked.

* * *

Heavy metal music filled the air as sweaty bodies crowd around each other, pushing and shoving to get close to the stage, or join the mash pit in the center of the crowd.

  
“Yeah!” Vaggie cheered loud enough over everyone.

  
Angel and Vaggie stayed a little bit in the back of the crowd, avoiding the violence in the middle, and near the stage, as they enjoyed the show as the band on stage rocked on. Vaggie sat on top of Angel’s shoulders, getting a better view of the show consider now much shorter she was compared to everyone else, while Angel was naturally tall and had no problem seeing the show from where they were. Plus Angel was able to keep any grubby perverted hands away from Vaggie in this crowd. Angel was used to it and knows how to fight them off without creating a big scene, unlike Vaggie. So it was a win-win for Vaggie to be able to enjoy the show like this.

  
The crowd let out a loud roar as the band finished playing their last song for the night as flames and bright lights flashed everywhere for the grand finale. With a final bow from the band of their encore performance the show was over.

  
Everyone headed for the exit, pushing and shoving to get through the small exit. Angel and Vaggie hung back a little, Angel keeping Vaggie on his shoulders, as they waited by the wall until the crowd thin out enough that Angel let Vaggie down and head for the exit.  
Vaggie took a deep breath of fresh air once they were outside, no longer humid and filled with the scent of smoke, sweat, and blood.

  
“Finally out of there,” she commented, “It was getting hard to be in there any longer.”

  
“Oh please, you still loved it,” Angel said beside her.

  
She rolled her eyes but smiled, “Yeah, the show was pretty good. I’m just saying I don’t if I really wanted to spend another hour of that.”

  
“But we still had fun.”

  
Vaggie nodded in agreement, “Yes, we did. Thanks again for coming with me tonight. This kind of music really isn’t Charlie’s thing.

She’s tried to be interested in the same things as me but I don’t want to force her if she doesn’t like it.”

  
“No problem, I actually don’t mind that kind of music. It’s a real head banger,” Angel laughed at his own joke.

  
Vaggie snorted with a shake of her head, “You dork.”

  
They walked away from the performance center and down the street.

  
“So everything going okay at the club? No problems?” Vaggie asked.

  
“Yeah, it’s going pretty good, I like it a lot,” Angel answered, “I’m working on a performance with Mimzy for next week.”

  
“How are you getting along with her? Is she treating you alright?” Vaggie asked curiously.

  
“So for, yeah. She hasn’t been cold or mean to me. I think Evelyn might have had a talk with her, or something.”

  
“That’s good.”

  
“I will admit I was a little worried, I didn’t want to wind up with another Val.”

  
“Like we would let you do a dumb move like that again. Why did you think you had all of us look over the contract for you?” Vaggie playfully nudged her should against Angel’s.

  
He smiled, “Because I trust you gals to not let me screw myself over again.”

  
“And Alastor,” she add.

  
“And Alastor,” he agreed.

  
“What’s going with you two anyway?” Vaggie asked.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
Vaggie rolled her eyes.

  
“You made this big deal about wooing Alastor, going as far as to impress him by performing at Hell’s most glamorous place, and you say ‘what do I mean?’ Are you two officially together now or what?” she asked again.

  
Angel thought for a moment.

  
“Honestly, I don’t know where we stand. Yeah, I suppose we are officially together, since that night at the club, but we haven’t really done anything else. Sure he’s left me flowers a few times, as well a few sweet gestures here and there, but that’s about it,” said Angel, “But you know Al. He’s so old fashion that he wants to take it slow, frustratingly slow. I keep waiting for him to make the first move but maybe I need to do it.”

  
“You should. You worked hard to get that bastard to notice you the way you want him to, you should go after what you want,” encourage Vaggie.

  
“I can’t,” he whined.

  
“What do you mean you can’t?”

  
“I don’t chase guys, Vaggie. I make them chase me.”

  
She stared at him in disbelief.

  
“What do you call that whole show you put on for him then!?” she yelled.

  
“That wasn’t chasing, that was wooing,” he cleared.

  
“It’s still the same thing, idiot! You are still getting him to pay attention to you and only you so he will pursue you,” she argued.

  
“No it’s not!” he argued back.

  
“Yes it is!”

  
“It’s not!”

  
“It is you fucking idiot!”

  
“Angel!”

  
Angel and Vaggie looked to the curb to see a cab pull up in front of them. In the driver’s seat was one of Angel’s old clients, Travis.  
“Angel, where have you been?” Travis said with a large smiling, leaning out the window, “I haven’t seen you around. I tried to book you but they told me you’re unavailable. Been too busy to spend a little time with me?”

  
Angel blinked in surprise at the unavailable comment.

  
Has Valentino not told anyone that he was no longer under the pimp’s thumb anymore? Figures that bastard wouldn’t say anything, too proud to admit that he lost his biggest money maker from a loop whole.

  
Angel flashed a smile at Travis.

  
“Hey shnuckums, I didn’t know you were looking for me,” Angel winked.

  
“Of course! You didn’t perform at the club last night either. I was hoping to catch you there,” said Travis.

  
Vaggie glared suspiciously at Travis.

  
“I have better things to do then preform at that dump of a place,” Angel said with a shrug.

  
“Better than spending time with me?” asked Travis.

  
“Fuck yes, my time is valuable now,” Angel smirked.

  
“Ouch that hurts.”

  
“You like pain.”

  
“Well now that I found you, are you available right now?” Travis asked.

  
“Sorry, I’m off the clock,” answered Angel.

  
Travis expression dropped for a moment before he smirked.

  
“Alright, do you need a lift then?”

  
“Well, we do need-“ Vaggie suddenly grabbed one of Angel’s lower arms, pulling him back towards her side.

“We’ll walk,” stated Vaggie, glaring at Travis.

  
“You want to walk?” Angel asked Vaggie, “the hotel is far from here.”

  
“I’m hungry,” Vaggie said, her glare never leaving Travis, “I want to get something from this place I know that is only a block away from here.”

  
“I can-“

  
“I want to walk there,” Vaggie cut Travis off, “you have a problem with that?”

  
Travis glared back at her.

  
“Sorry, you heard the lady. We’re going to walk,” said Angel, “See ya, shnuckums.”

  
Vaggie gave Travis one more glare before she quickly pulled Angel with her and hurried down the street.

  
“Hey, what’s the rush?” Angel complained, pulling his arm out of Vaggie’s grip, “What’s up with you?”

  
“I don’t like him.”

  
“Who? Travis?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“That bastard is harmless. Well, not completely harmless since he’s here in Hell, but I can handle him. He’s harmless to me at least,” said Angel.

  
“Did you hear that he still thinks you work for Valentino? What’s up with that?” she asked.

  
“I was a huge income for Valentino. He’s probably to fucking prideful to tell anyone that he lost my contract and I don’t work for him now,” he said.

  
“I can see that,” Vaggie muttered, “He was pissed that night at the club when he realize your contract no longer exist.”

  
Angel nodded, “Val doesn’t like to lose his things.”

  
“Well he’s just going to have to suck it up and realize that he doesn’t own you anymore,” she lightly punched him in the upper arms; “You’re your own person now. You can do whatever you, and don’t have to hang around creeps like that anymore. Or at least just hang around one creep.”

  
“I wouldn’t call yourself a creep, Vaggie. You are more like an annoying bitch, really,” Angel teased.

  
She gave him a harder punch.

  
“Ow!” He yelled, rubbing his arm.

  
“I’m talking about Alastor, you idiot!” she scowled.

  
“Yeah,” Angel smiled soften at the thought of him, “He is my creepy now, isn’t he.”

* * *

“I don’t care what you have to do! Cut the budget somewhere else for the film! Just make sure that shit is sellable! Understand!” Valentino didn’t give the poor sap on the other end a chance to answer as he hung up the phone on them, “Fuck!”

  
“Budget cuts, huh?” Velvet asked from the couch, sprawled out, taking selves, “That must sting.”

  
“Fuck off, Velvet!” Valentino cursed.

  
She giggled in response.

  
Vox sat at Valentino’s desk, scrolling through his computer.

  
“Well, Vox?” Valentino demanded beside him.

  
“Give me a damn minute,” Vox replied, his eyes never leaving the computer.

  
“Time is money, which is what I’ve seemed to be losing lately!” Valentino growled.

  
Ever since he lost Angel Dust the money flow has greatly slowed. Not only did Angel’s old clients take their business elsewhere but last night’s show was a total bust. The normal crowd they usually get didn’t show when word got out that Angel Dust wasn’t preforming, questioning where he was. To save face for now Valentino just informed everyone that Angel Dust just wasn’t available at moment, in reality he never will be again.

  
“I suppose you don’t want me to tell you the rates?” Vox asked from across from Valentino.

  
Valentino glared at him, “Does it look like I want more bad news right now?” he seethed.

  
“Well fuck, Val. What do you want? No matter how you look at things business has slowed for you, but it’s only temporary. You’ll find some other poor sucker that’s stupid enough to sign with you. It’s Hell, god damn it,” said Vox.

  
“Time is money, Vox. I can’t wait around long enough to find someone that can replace Angel Dust. The little shit was not easy to come by. He dropped down here almost over seventy years and no one can hold a candle to what he can do!” he yelled.

  
“Then train someone!” Vox yelled back, “It’s not the first time you did it.”

  
“Training is a pain in the ass,” Valentino complained, “I don’t have time for that shit.”

  
Vox yelled in frustration.

  
“Maybe you can steal Angel Dust back?” Velvet suggested, sitting up.

  
“I already thought about that,” Valentino sighed, resting his elbows on the table, rubbing his face before scowling, “But I can’t do anything now that he’s under Evelyn’s protection.”

  
“Don’t forget Alastor,” Vox spat out Alastor’s name, “He seems to have some sort of liking to your whore now. So you would have to deal with him, and if that’s the case then you have Rosie now to deal with.”

  
“Damn fucking bitch!” Valentino slammed his fist down on the desk, “It’s that damn fox’s entire fault that my business is going to shit! I fucking hate her so much; I want to fucking destroy her!”

  
Vox rolled his eyes, “Good luck with that. Bitch is clean, I’ve looked.”

  
Valentino growled, “No one is that clean. There’s got to be something we can get on her.”

  
“You could ask Angel to find something for you,” said Velvet.

  
“Angel doesn’t work for me anymore, remember!” Valentino yelled.

  
“Oh yeah,” Velvet laughed.

  
The desk phone began beeping, his secretary was paging him.

  
“Maybe you can use the princess to get the whore back?” Vox suggested.

  
“Like she would want to help us, fuck face,” he growled at Vox before answering his secretary, “What!”

  
_“S-Sorry, sir. But you have a call holding for you online one. I tried to tell them you are not available but they insisted to speak with you, said it was important,”_ answered his secretary.

  
“What do they want if it’s so fucking important?” Val’s patents were thin.

  
_“They won’t tell me, they only demand to speak only with you,”_ answered his secretary.

  
Valentino scowled angrily, “Fine, it better be fucking important, for your sake.”

  
_“Y-Yes, s-sir”_ his secretary hung up.

  
Grumbling under his breath Valentino picked up the phone and answered the waiting call, “This better be important.”

  
Vox turned back to his computer, typing away as he figured out the shooting schedule that Valentino demanded him to change.

  
Valentino scowled, listening to whoever was on the phone, pouring himself a drink when suddenly he stopped in mid pour.

  
“What did you say?” he asked, sounding surprise.

  
Both Vox and Velvet looked to Valentino to see the scowl on his face gone now, replaced by an expression that was mixture with confusion, surprise, and curiosity.

  
“Who is it?” Vox asked.

  
Valentino waved his hand at Vox, hushing him.

  
“Are you sure?” he asked the person on the other end.

  
Now Vox and Velvet were curious.

  
Valentino listened for another moment.

  
“If what you are telling me is untrue, I will not hesitate to come find you, and chop you into pieces myself, if I find you are fucking lying to me,” he warned.

  
The other person answered as Valentino listened with a sip of his drink.

  
“I’ll take your word for it then,” with that, Valentino hung the phone up.

  
He leaned back in his chair, taking a slow sip of his drink, ignoring Vox and Velvet’s intense gaze.

  
“Who was that?” Velvet was one to ask.

  
Valentino gazed at the wall, not answering.

  
“Come on, Val!” said Vox, “What was that about? You’re killing us here.”

  
“I got an interesting tip,” he answered.

  
“What kind of tip?” Vox asked.

  
Valentino finished his drink, placing the empty glass on the desk, thinking before answering, with a smirk.

  
“Dirt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally now getting into the good stuff! Not to mention our first special guest will appear in the next chapter that I'm happy to bring in.
> 
> To get all the latest updates of my work, and sneak peeks, you can find me on twitter: https://twitter.com/whitewinds2


End file.
